lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Remnant Storyline
Introduction Welcome to the official story walkthrough for The Last Remnant, featuring step-by-step guidance through all of the game's main story events. Spoiler boxes are used throughout this walkthrough to hide key story details and specific battle strategies. If you wish to see a detailed walkthrough then click on the spoiler boxes throughout. This walkthrough rarely mentions guild tasks since almost none are missable. It is assumed you will visit the guilds as you play and complete guild tasks at your own pace. Important Message Icons The Last Remnant's world is filled with chatty denizens. When you see a Talk icon above a character, it indicates that he/she can speak to Rush and offer general comments, opinions, or observations. If that Talk icon is highlighted in red, however, it indicates an "important message icon." Talking to a character with a red-highlighted, important message icon can trigger a side quest, unlock a new location on the map, unlock a new area within a previously available location, or just impart important information. In this walkthrough, any character with a red-overhead icon is referred to as "highlighted." For example: "Talk to the highlighted Athlumian soldier to get an important summons from the Marquis." Remember: always talk to any highlighted character you meet! Quests As you progress through the game, you unlock a series of optional quests (sometimes called sidequests). There are 68 quests in total, with only the very first two being required to complete. This walkthrough also informs you of when each and every quest is available. It also tells you when some of the missable quests are about to be permanently missed. To find and trigger these quests, explore town areas (especially pubs) and talk to townsfolk with ( ) talk bubbles. Some will ask favors of Rush involving recovering items, fighting enemies, or investigating new areas. Complete the favors for rewards. Also note that if you complete every single quest in the game (PC: At Hatred's End isn't required), a more powerful version of the final boss is unlocked. On the X360 there are Achievements for this; on the PC it is merely for a challenge (and quest rewards). Cutscenes The Last Remnant features 3.5 hours of cutscenes that play throughout the entire game. This walkthrough will put all cutscene details in Spoiler tags so as to not give away key story information. If you miss something or need to refresh your memory, this Cutscenes page contains YouTube videos of every cutscene (warning: the page may load slowly). Story Chapters The Story Begins... *Introducing The Last Remnant *Escape the Underground Cavern Interlude: Athlum *City Exploration *Athlum Castle *The Bandits in Gaslin Cave *Athlumian Soldiers in Robelia Ruins!? *Optional Exploration Intruders in Dillmoor On your own *To the Guild *The First Sidequests *Back to Athlum Castle The Battle in Blackdale *Outside Blackdale *Through the Chasm *Wagram and the Fiery Idol Congress in Elysion *Preparations *Heading to Elysion *Quests *More Quests *To the Sacred Lands *To the Catacombs *A Date with Emma The Meeting in Nagapur * Quests * Melphina Quests * More Quests * Nagapur Stop the War *Quests *Back to Athlum *The Nest of Eagles Time to Save Irina *Quests *Entering the Aqueducts *Wyrmskeep Welcome to the Second Disk *Quests *Fornstrand's Remnant *More Quests *Another Congress The Missing Lords *Optional Content *The Emergency Meeting *Visiting the Lords The Six Bases *Taking the Bases *Quests *Koenigsdorf Catch the Runaway *Enter the Forest *Quests Meet the God Emperor *Traveling to Undelwalt *Entering Undelwalt *Quests *Optional Content *Meeting the God Emperor *The Holy Plains Battle Find an Ark *Through Siebenbur *Optional Content Through the Sacred Lands *Exploring the Sacred Lands *The Final Fight Category:Game Play